Unicorn
Unicorns are a very magical species of equine beasts that originate from Italy, specifically Rome, but have now spread around the world. Appearance Unicorns are beasts that look very similar to their horse cousins, however, just like the cupids and yuki-yosei, they are said to be extremely beautiful, with pure white fur, silver manes and tails, and golden eyes. However, their hooves are black, just like normal horses. Also, they have one thing about their appearance that differs from mundane horses. Unicorns each have a single, pearlescent, spiraling horn growing from their foreheads. Behavior Unicorns are wild creatures, and are rather skittish in nature. They tend to be wary of strangers, however, one can gain the trust of the herd by proving that you plan to approach them with a pure-hearted, innocent, trustful manner. They also are proud creatures, and the only way for one to prove that they mean them no harm is to find the alpha unicorn and bow to him. If he bows back, then you may proceed with the knowledge that you have his trust. Once you have his trust, then you have the trust of the herd. Unicorn foals, just like their mundane cousins, are able to walk within 90 minutes after their born. Since they are young, unicorn foals are a bit more trusting then adults. Most unicorns live in the wild, however, there are some who have been domesticated. Powers *'Enhanced agility:' Unicorns are able to go from one movement to another, allowing them to effectively dodge attacks, do backflips, and numerous other athletic, gymnastic, and martial implements with ease. *'Enhanced balance:' Unicorns possess extremely well-developed senses of balance, the positioning of limbs in space, centers of balance, and the physical conditions to use these facts. *'Enhanced bite:' Unicorns, due to their equine teeth and jaw strength, possess powerful bites. *'Enhanced endurance:' Unicorns are able to survive with little to no energy for an extended amount of time. *'Enhanced hearing:' Unicorns are able to hear with amazing clarity, distance, detail, and even hearing frequencies outside most hearing ranges. *'Enhanced jump:' Unicorns are able to achieve rocket-like jumps, while having hassle free landings. *'Enhanced smell:' Unicorns possess the ability to detect certain peoples, places, beasts, substances, objects, etc., locate their origins, and even track, using just their senses of smell. *'Enhanced speed:' Unicorns are able to move at extraordinary physical speed. *'Enhanced stamina:' Unicorns are able to be physically active for considerably longer periods of time than most other beasts and beings. *'Enhanced strength:' Unicorns are able to exert a great amount of strength from their muscles. *'Night vision:' Unicorns possess the ability to see clearly and with great detail in low-light conditions and even in complete darkness. *'Expanded view:' Unicorns have greatly expanded fields of view, however, they usually have to turn their heads in order to see behind them. *'Horns:' Unicorns can use their horns as powerful weapons. *'Hooves:' Unicorns are able to use their hooves as powerful weapons. *'Healing:' Unicorns are able to use their horns to restore biotic organisms to their optimal health. *'Purification:' Unicorns are able to use their horns to banish all forms of corruption, be it pollution in the air, pollution in the water, or even darkness within another's heart. Category:Magic Category:Beast